


Glorious

by Kyirah



Series: Rose Gold Champagne [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Underage Character(s), mention of injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyirah/pseuds/Kyirah
Summary: Collections of FFXV one-shots. All of them take place on an AU where Noctis reincarnates into his younger body. Most of them will likely be character studies, universe studies and random drabbles that didn't fit into the main work, "Victorious".
Relationships: Clarus Amicitia & Weskham Armaugh & Cor Leonis & Regis Lucis Caelum & Cid Sophiar, Noctis Lucis Caelum & Nyx Ulric, Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Rose Gold Champagne [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615816
Comments: 13
Kudos: 130





	1. Understanding - Cor&Regis

It wasn’t like Cor did it knowingly, you know.

He didn’t think about glory, or fame, or riches. Didn't do it for the King’s favor, or the Prince’s approval, or acknowledgment from his peers. There were no ulterior motives to it, no actual thought process behind the act.

Just the drumming sound of his heart, a panicky staccato on his ears, the tug of adrenalin deep in his bones. He just moved.

One moment. Regis was in front of him, a Nif’s blade about the pierce his side, and the other he was on the ground, and a horrible kind of pain was blooming on his side. Prince Regis was looking at him like he couldn't quite believe what was happening.

Neither could Cor, to be honest. The Prince hadn't looked at him twice since he joined their little troupe, and as much as Cid said otherwise, Cor didn't think he _would._

Of course, he didn't take the time he should to dwell on why the Prince was looking at him _now_ , because he had better things to worry about.

Like the absolute _bitch_ of a pain that was his whole side.

He must've blacked out for a little bit, because the next thing he felt were strong arms around him - The Prince's Shield, he supposed - and an urgent murmur right on his ear, Cid's voice babbling something or the other, something about bandages, and a car? Maybe?

Cor would normally care about what Cid had to say, because he was the closest thing he had to a friend, but he found it hard to focus, the pain on his side a throbbing, hungry thing.

He sighed, tried to move one hand to pat Clarus' shoulder, say something to reassure Cid, but he just drifted off, too far gone into his own head to move any part of his body.

* * *

Next time Cor awoke, it was to the feeling of something cold on his forehead, something warm on his arm and absolutely no feeling at the rest of his body.

 _Is this what getting high is_ , he wondered to himself, because he couldn't feel where his mouth was to voice the thought. His whole body was one abyss of nothing-nope-no, no feelings besides something cold where he supposed his head was, and something warm vaguely to the side - the left one? Maybe? - where he was going to assume his arm was. Cor difted in that nothing for a while, trying to think of a way to describe it - it wasn't nothing like it was black, no, because a black abyss might indicate color, and Cor didn't think his brain was processing that at the moment.

It was... Light dawn, those in-between moments where there was no sun on the sky, yet the moon had already hidden itself. No starts dotting the view, because the sun was close enough to hide them, but the sky wasn't yet colorful enough to have a definitive hue besides-dark-grey-blue-pink.

That feeling of being just-woken-up, of not knowing of the existence of time, and the temperature didn't register as neither warm or cold, like it didn't exist at all.

Had it been a black, cold abyss, Cor might have felt some sort of panic. Had it been a suffocating, blinding light of warmth, he might have felt some urgency.

But it was... just nothing. He couldn't muster any kind of deep though, any type of emotion.

He just... drifted.

* * *

The next time he woke up, he could say for certain that the warm spot was on his arm, just above his palm, like a pressure on his wrist. The cold spot was on his forehead, definitely.

He moved a little, the feeling of his body slowly coming back to him. He was... achey, he thought. A little out-of-his-body, still. It took some time, but he managed to find his mouth and mumble a inquisitive little noise.

A commotion happened, the cold spot on his forehead lifting while the warm one tightened it's hold.

"Well, look at who decided to join the land of the waking. How's you doing, kid?" That was Cid's voice right at his head. Cor mumbled something and tried to open his eyes, but he quickly felt the cold spot return, covering his eyes. "Woah there, not so fast kiddo. Better go back to resting, yer still in no shape to be up and about."

Cor wanted to argue, but he really still had no idea what was happening, so he growled lowly, but relaxed back into what he assumed was a bed of some sort. The warm spot relaxed its hold, and Cor went back to drifting.

* * *

Next time he woke up, it was eyes-first to Weskham's face, frowning a little down at him. He continued to sleep-wake-up to the faces of the Prince's little troupe, everyone except the prince himself.

After what he judged was one week, he was free to roam the small room they rented mostly free. Cid trusted his instincts to not rip himself a new wound, and the others reluctantly followed suit.

Cor was testing the extent of the wound - a lance right through his side to the other, he'd been _goddamned impaled_ \- when he heard the sound of the door softly closing behind someone.

He turned, some kind of joke on the tip of his tongue, but it died when he was the Prince at the door.

"... Your Highness." He said, after a second or so, because the _right_ thing to do was bow, but he was quite sure that if he'd done that he'd reopen his goddamn _impale wound_ and he didn't want Cid screaming at him.

The Prince stood there for maybe a minute or so, before looking Cor right in the eye.

Prince Regis' eyes _burned_ , magic-fore in his gaze, and the serious lines of his face way too deep for someone who was just 18.

But, well, Cor was jus 14, and he'd been _impaled, he can't stress that enough_ , so maybe the Prince should have a bit of a serious face at the moment.

He didn't know what to expect, had been ready for everything from anger to gratitude, and besides the painkillers were still present on every cell of his brain, he didn't think he'd be surprised even if a cactuar came through the window this instant and started dancing ballet.

(And it was just his luck, wasn't if, that painkillers didn't make him loopy or high or happy. They just dulled all of his senses, made his body a bit harder to move, put his emotions a step away from where he normally repressed them, so much so that even anger - the one he was most used to, the emotion that drove him to surviving on the streets and to becoming the youngest crownsguard ever - was a bit hard to reach. God, he hated painkillers.)

"Why did you do it."

It wasn't a question. Cor may be high, and a whole lot of four years younger than the prince - for all that it mattered - but he wasn't stupid. He'd thought about it, after refusing painkillers the first time and crying into Cid's shoulder, and he still didn't have a concrete answer.

So he shrugged, one hand immediately going to his wound, before settling down on the bed. The Prince frowed, that serious expression he saw on Regis' face when he talked to King Mors, so Cor exhaled noisily through his nose.

"Your Highness is... Your Highness. Didn't think much about it."

"So that's it? Because I'm the Prince, and that's your duty, or something?" The Prince asked, his face turning into the ugly anger mask he used on the battlefield, the one Cor knew got King Mors thousands of property damage because Prince Regis was nothing if expressive with his emotions. Cor snorted.

"Nah. But you're the only fucking person in that city who actually cares about this damn war and has the guts to do something about it."

And, well, he didn't mean to say that.

(It _was_ the truth, don't get him wrong. That was basically the main reason he agreed to King Mors' request to trail the group outside of Insomnia: Regis may be the Prince, and a brat, and a rich kid, but he _cared_ . He was vocal about doing something to halt the empire's advance, and most of his scandals were political in nature; _Prince Regis outtalks a council member, Prince Regis spends his evening in Accordo's quarters.)_

The Prince obviously didn't expect that, because he opened his mouth to say something and only a stutter came out. Cor sighed, suddenly the painkillers-pain-throbbing _tightness_ of his skin draining all energy out of him.

"Now if that's all the same to your Highness, I think I'm going to sleep a bit more." He declared, turning around to bury himself into the blankets and burrow away from that conversation.

One or two minutes passed before he heard footsteps, and a warm hand was placed roughly where his wrist might me. The warmth radiated from the place and soaked his body into that nice, endless drifting, what he now recognized as _Regis' magic_ carrying his mind into peaceful and restful dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! There it is, I finally managed some time to write the first installment of this series. I have some ideas for the next pieces (Some focused on Prom and his new eating habits, something about Nyx, and something about Ravus) but I don't know when I'll write them. Hopefully soon!
> 
> Remember, if you have any requests, don't be afraid to leave them in the comments! Thanks for reading!


	2. Nyx & Noctis Part I

It's not like he's _stupid_. But it's also not like, just sometimes, he _does_ stupid things.

Not that Nyx would say so out loud, of course.

Libertus knows, anyway, because they've been glued at the hip ever since Nyx's mother picked the kid up after an Empire raid, and they're practically blood brothers by this point. Nyx's also thinks that _Cor_ knows, which is ten times more embarrassing, because Cor is everything he dreamed of, everything he hoped to be, tightly packed into a kinder and gentler man Nyx never expected to admire.

But, well.

The Marshal picked up their training after the disaster with Drautos, and as much as he and Libertus _enjoyed_ the previous captain, were starting to trust and look up to him, Drautos was still a nobleman. He lived in a mansion outside the Citadel, trained and gave all of them opportunities to do _better,_ Drautos wasn't the Marshal.

The Marshal was _brutal_. He expected the Kingsglaive to be the elite squad it was dreamed up to be, and sadly for all of them, that meant they had to be as good as _him,_ and in the end a few of members ended up transferring into Crownsguard or retiring entirely.

He expected them not to just _do better,_ but to _be better_ , be better soldiers, better citizens, better _people_. He was in the training grounds before eight and was the last to retire at eleven, could always be found somewhere around the training grounds or the 'glaive's designed barracks. He took patrol shifts just like every other recruit, ate at the mess hall with them, endured the same good-but-not-great food with everyone else and even took cleaning shifts like he was part of the trainees, not fucking _Cor the Immortal._

Nevermind those first months, when he walked around with baby Prompto strapped to his chest, lecturing and correcting the 'glaives posture like there wasn't a _baby_ strapped to his chest, happily chewing away at some toy.

The older recruits, the ones who came from the Crowsguard, the ones that were almost on Captain Drauto's level, they subtly made fun of him for it, because why would a _man_ be carrying a baby around? Wasn't that what _girls_ were for? Had the Marshal been raising a _bastard child?_

Nyx, who was raised by his father almost 24/7 while his mother hunted, who knows how hard it is to look after a baby by himself after having to care for his little sister, just scoffs at them, and both he and Libertus cheer the loudest when the Marshal wipes the floor with those idiots, baby still cradled under one arm.

So, even if it's still a little surprising, Nyx understands it when Cor takes him, Libertus and a few other members under his wing. They're the youngest recruits, and the only ones who show some degree of understanding the chain of command and how _important_ the Kingsglaive work is.

What Nyx _doesn't_ understand is why he is put on Prince's Noctis guard when outside patrols.

As he said before, _Nyx is not stupid_ , but some of the stupid things he does include falling off the Citadel's tower after miscalculating a jump, accidentally eating a tart full of nuts, which he is allergic to, and setting fire to a bush at the royal garden after overpowering a fire spell, turning it into a much bigger and much more dangerous firaga.

Libertus could list way more, but Nyx considers these his lowest points, and Libertus is a nag.

That said, he _does not_ understand why he was specifically named as Prince Noctis' guard along his future Shield, and is, quite honestly, dreading his first day of work in the new position.

He understands that it's a trust test, that before recruits can be granted access to the King's Armiger, they need to prove themselves loyal and adept at magic. The former one, mainly, after what happened with Drautos. So he swallows his fear and goes to work at the time he was told to, watches as Libertus disappears into Advisor Sollertia's office, his own job, and keeps walking.

Nyx swallows, puts on his most serious face, and knocks on the King's door.

(What Nyx doesn't know is that it wasn't even Cor who decided the 'glaive's future posts. It was Noctis, who with Prompto's help, managed to get his hands on Cor's papers. The prince had said, _Nyx is nice, so's his brother!_ , and demanded to meet him, wouldn't budge, and a compromise was made.

Gladiolus needs instructions from first-hand experience, needs to get used to the more hands-on side of being a Shield besides training, and Cor needs a way to judge his new recruits, a mission to tell if they're good enough to become full-bodied 'glaives.

Nyx is only seventeen, but he understands duty, understands being cautious and looking out for others, so he's assigned to guard Noctis. Libertus, who's smart and level-headed and looks after his fellow 'glaives like a den mother does, goes to Pyra to learn more of the technical aspects of the job.)

(What _Cor_ doesn't know is that Noctis remembers Cor talking about how Nyx was Luna's guard, fierce and dedicated and _loyal,_ and he doesn't know Luna anywhere else but from pages on the black dog's book, but he knows it's _important_ , that Nyx needs to be accepted and trained and so does Libertus, who, according to Prompto, led the Kingsglaive once, even if he doesn't know _why_ he did so.

But Noctis can't say that, can't say he wants those two to _succeed_ , wants both to have a happier ending then whatever it is that happened, so he says that Nyx is _kind_ \- because he is, he talks with Prompto like he's a _person,_ not a baby or a monster and says 'thank you' to all the servants - and that Libertus is _smart_ \- because he is, he moves his spars close to where Prompto spends his mornings in the field with Cor so none of the mean recruits get close and cleans the tables after his fellow 'glaives, so the servants have less trouble - and doesn't say anything else, and hopes that Cor will _listen_ and that, whatever it is he feels looming in the future, can back off a little, at least until he's old enough to _know what it is._ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, here's the second side-story from the Victorious fic! If you keep up with Victorious, you must know I was going to post Luna's first, but I had this one almost ready, so here it goes.
> 
> I wanted to write a bit more, but I had some family problems and couldn't even post my regular chapter, so I decided to upload at least something until I can get my life in order.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys it!


End file.
